


Under Your Skirt

by fangirlingalchemist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingalchemist/pseuds/fangirlingalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okie dokie, this was just a quick drabble that I was inspired to write after seeing this amazing art: http://milkbois.tumblr.com/post/114319885398/anonymous-said-to-milkbois-nsfw-can-i-get-some</p><p>So just take a quick look at that awesomeness, and you'll get what this one's about, or not, but that's your loss. (Plus, you can always just check the tags)</p><p>This is my first attempt at Hinata x Kageyama, and as I haven't even finished watching the series, please just overlook any out-of-character moments and little bits that are off and stuff. Thanks! Have fun, you perverts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Skirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://milkbois.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fmilkbois.tumblr.com%2F).



> Okay this is completely un-beta'd, and I lost my interest somewhere in the middle, so please forgive any errors or inconsistencies.

 

 Honestly, it was almost embarrassing how much Kagemaya hadn't thought this through. He had just expected, like any highschool boy, that with having the house to himself the next couple of days, inviting his boyfriend over would be one of the best decisions of his life. What he forgot was how... _interesting_ Hinata could be, whenever they were alone together for more than 8 hours. So to wake up after a night of rigorous sex without any clothes on was to be expected. And to get up to see a school skirt laid out on his desk, with a note attached saying _"I have taken all your clothes. Haha! I guess you'll have to wear these! P.S. Don't try and run, resistance is futile. I'm waiting ;)"_ well, he really shouldn't have been surprised at all.

He rushed to his closets, and sure enough, all his clothes were gone. Sighing with annoyance, he looked over at the skirt. He blushed to see how short it was. The thing would barely cover his thighs! He felt the pit of his stomach stir in anticipation. As he picked up the accompanying t-shirt, a cute thing with a heart on it, something pink and lacy fell to the floor. He picked it up, and blushed an even brighter red when he realized the material in his hand was a pair of women's underwear. 

"Nope, there's no  _way_ I'm wearing that," he said, even as blood started rushing to his cock in anticipation. He looked down at his half erection, "You traitor! I am _not_ wearing that! Okay?" He started at the clothes on his desk, then at the door. He knew that downstairs, somewhere, Hinata was waiting, with god knows what in mind. Though, to be honest, it was probably something along the lines of teasing him till he's a begging mess, then fucking him slowly, till he falls apart. 

With the images of all those possibilities running through his head, Kageyama made up his mind. He put on the T-shirt first, appreciating the soft cotton as it moved over his skin. It fit comfortably, though it  _was_ a bit on the see-through side, and his nipples were slightly visible. He then picked up the underwear, wondering where Hinata had even  _got_ it. He felt heat rush to his face as he stepped into them and pulled them on, tucking is semi-erect cock to the side. He let out a small gasp, the satiny material felt  _amazing,_ he really looked forward to having Hinata take them off later. He quickly put the skirt on, pulling it as low as it would go. He looked at his reflection, and to say that he looked good, that would be an understatement. The skirt _just_  reached his thighs, so when he tried bending over the panties were clearly visible, and, too be honest, Kageyama liked it. Nervous from the excitement, he walked downstairs.

As he turned toward the living-room, the realization of what he was doing dawned on him. Immediately changing his mind, he blushed a bright red and attempted to go back up the stairs. He could just stay in bed, Hinata would just have to take care of himself. As he turned to leave, he heard soft footsteps come up behind him, " _Damn,_ Tobio-kun you look even hotter than I thought you would."

He turned to see Shouyou-kun standing there, a smirk on his face and wearing _normal_ clothes. He started to get annoyed again, "How come you get to wear normal clothes?" he snapped.

Shouyou-kun stepped forward, slowly moving towards him, "Why Tobio- _chan_ , if you wanted to see me in a skirt you could've just _asked,_ you pervert." 

"What?  _Me? The pervert?_  You were the one who forced me to wear this stupid thing! And don't say _"chan_ ", it's embarassing" Kageyama flushed, as Hinata closed the distance between them. "If  _I'm_ the pervert, _Tobio-chan_ " he said, running his hand up Kageyama's thigh,"then why do  _you_ have a hard-on?" He emphasized his point by pressing his stomach against him, eliciting a slight moan out of the taller boy.

He reached up, holding Kageyama's chin in place, forcing him to make eye contact. "You look so good in that skirt, I could just _eat you alive_." Kageyama looked away, beads of sweat appearing on his face as he tried to hide his embarassment. Hinata's hand slipped under the panties, squeezing his ass, making Kageyama's hips jerk forward.

"Why, _Tobio-chan_ , you _dirty_ boy! Your cock is already leaking! Getting so aroused just by wearing  _girl's clothes!_ I wanted to see you look pretty, but I didn't think it'd actually make you horny! Lucky me!"

"Sh-Shut up, Shouyou-kun." Kageyama stuttered.

"Now now, there's no need to get all defensive, because, for all the protests you try and make," his finger prodded against Kageyama's hole, making him shudder and gasp, "you actually  _like_ this, don't you?"

Kageyama whined as he slipped his finger in, "The humiliation," he pushed Kageyama up against the wall, "the thrill it brings," he rolled his hips against him, making him moan, "being completely _dominated_ by someone you once thought _inferior_ ," he bit at Kageyama's collarbone, kissing and sucking a large bruise, " _it turns you on, doesn't it?_ " 

"Oh, god," Kageyama groaned, and tore of his T-shirt. He reached to pull him closer as their lips collided in a heated kiss. Hinata took the lead, biting and sucking, eliciting desperate noises from his lover. His hand reached up to tease and pull at his nipples, while with his other hand, his fingers gently prodded at Kageyama's hole. "Hmmm, seems you're still pretty loose from last night, _Tobio-chan,_ I can already fit two fingers. It seems like my lucky day, I won't have to wait as long to fuck you."

Kageyamawhined, "I don't care just fuck me already" He grinded their hips together, hands pulling Hinata's shirt over his head and tossing it aside.

Hinta chuckled, " You need to work on your dirty talk, _Tobio-chan._ But don't worry, I can make up for that."

He reached up to mouth against Kageyama's ear, "I want you come on my cock, untouched, with your panties around your ankles as you scream my name."

"Ah.. Enough talking, just put it in already", Kageyama was getting frustrated, Hinata's fingers were consistently brushing his prostate, _just_ missing it with every movement of his fingers, driving Kageyama insane.

"As much as I would like to take you right here, against the wall," Hinata chuckled stepping back a few steps, eyeing Kageyama's disheveled appearance with a lustful look, "I'd much rather take you somewhere more _comfortable_ for our height difference, wouldn't you agree?"

Too caught up with lust to argue, Kageyama let Hinata lead him by the wrist to the bedroom. He started to head for the bed, but was stopped by Hinata's slight tugging.

"Ah, ah! I want you, ass up, over the desk." Hinata said, with a slight slap to Kageyama's ass, as hhe went to get the lube.

Blushing furiously, Kageyama compiled, bending over the desk, spreading his legs, and resting his head against his arms, crossed over the desk.

Hinata walked over, eying Kageyama in a exaggeratedly appreciative fashion, "Good boy. Do you think you could wiggle those panties down a bit for me, like a good little slut?"

Blushing at Hinata's demeaning tone of voice, Kageyama reached back to pull them down, gasping at the sensation it brought to his painfully hard erection. Letting them pool around his ankles, he stuck out his ass, looking back at Hinata with a coy expression. "Could you just get on with it?"

"So impatient, wouldn't you like me to prep you more? It will hurt if I don't" Hinata undid his pants pulling his cock and stroking it with a generous amount of lube.

"Damn it, I won't break! Just put it in and fuck me till I pass out." Kageyama snapped, pushing his hips further back.

Hinata lined his cock up to Kageyama's hole gently pressing against it, "Alright, but once I start, you know I won't stop, so it's all on you if you can't sit right for the next couple days."

He pushed in quickly, and Kageyama responded instantly, pressing his hips back _just so_ , and bracing his hands against the desk.

Hinata set the pace, pulling out slowly, then thrusting back in with all his force, hitting his prostate with every other thrust.

"Shou.. ah... fas-faster!" Kageyama moaned.

He immediately picked up the pace, grabbing Kageyamas hip with a grip that promised to leave bruises. He continued thrusting in from behind, rattling the desk and making Kageyama moan even louder.

"I- I'm... uh, cum-cumming!" Kageyama breath hitched, his moans getting higher in pitch as he got closer and closer to climax.

Picking up the pace with a speed reserved for the volleyball court, Hinata groaned, "Ha... told you... untouched..." He grunted as he adjusted his hips, now hitting Kageyama's prostate with every thrust.

"Sho-Shoyou! Ah!" Kageyama screamed as his climax ripped through him, come spurting out his cock and soiling the skirt. Legs shaking he mewled as Hinata continued to thrust into him.

"Ah, To-Tobio," Hinata moaned as he came, filling up his hole and gasping as he rode out his orgasm.

He leaned over Kageyama, kissing up his back, "You were amazing," he said as he made to pull out.

"No! Don't pull out, yet. I want to feel you inside me, filling me up, for a little longer."

"Tobio-kun, you are such a pervert," He laid back down, wrapping his arms around Kageyama from behind, embracing him tightly, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Can we do this again sometime?" Kageyama turned his head to gaze at his fucked out boyfriend.

"Anytime. Though next time, you"re topping. I want to see how I look in a skirt."

Kageyama blushed, "Yeah, about that.."

"You came on it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"No problem, we've gotten good at getting cum-stains out of things, though we should go take care of that."

Kageyama whined, "A few more minutes?"

"Anything for you."

 


End file.
